


sick of missing you

by erikiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sickfic, That good shit, theres no real spoilers other than their jobs bc havent read the manga lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikiwi/pseuds/erikiwi
Summary: He pushed open their bedroom door slowly, in case the blonde was actually asleep. He poked his head in, scanning the dark room. For a second he couldn't figure out where Kenma was until he heard a small sniffle and the lump of blankets on their bed shake uncontrollably. He took cautious steps towards it, unsure of why the blonde was curled in on himself. He reached the side of the bed, slowly unwrapping the blankets to reveal his boyfriend's flushed face. "Kenma? You okay?" He asked quietly, pushing his hair back to feel his forehead before quickly removing it. "Shit, you're burning up," He mumbled mostly to himself."Ku-roo?" Kenma murmured, his voice dry and scratchy. He moved more of his head out of his makeshift blanket cocoon, revealing how disheveled and messy his appearance really was. "You're home."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	sick of missing you

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and purely self-indulgent  
> im working on a bigger fic and wrote this during a break  
> also this is my last fic before i start school again so i guess winter break was pretty productive

Kuroo hated business trips. He knew they were necessary and essential to his job but _God_ , did he not want to do it. When he first started at his current company, he enjoyed waking up at awful hours in the morning to catch a plane to a place he'd never been to before. He enjoyed exploring the different cities in his free time or meeting up with old friends he hasn't seen in a while. But now, Kuroo hated the thought of traveling across the country, being stuck in meetings for the majority of the day, only to come back to a lonely hotel room, not having a warm body to fall asleep to. Maybe he was turning into an old man sooner than he thought. 

Almost to prove that statement, he stretched out his limbs once he pushed open his front door and heard and felt a sickening crack in his lower back. He groaned at the noise, slipping off his shoes and dropping his bags at the entrance. It was pretty late (or early depending on how he looked at it) so unless Kenma was doing one of those marathon streams, he should be asleep or at least in bed already. He felt himself smile at the thought. He'd only been gone for a week and a few days but he missed his boyfriend dearly. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed next to him, forgetting all the lonely nights they had to spend away from each other. Sure, they video chatted every night but it wasn't the same as feeling a body right next to his own. Of course, he'd have to take a shower first (Kenma would scrunch his nose and refuse to be touched unless he washed off all the "plane scent" he had on him) but he still wanted to see his love and maybe sneak in a few kisses before being pushed away to the bathroom to wash up. 

He pushed open their bedroom door slowly, in case the blonde was actually asleep. He poked his head in, scanning the dark room. For a second he couldn't figure out where Kenma was until he heard a small sniffle and the lump of blankets on their bed shake uncontrollably. He took cautious steps towards it, unsure of why the blonde was curled in on himself. He reached the side of the bed, slowly unwrapping the blankets to reveal his boyfriend's flushed face. "Kenma? You okay?" He asked quietly, pushing his hair back to feel his forehead before quickly removing it. "Shit, you're burning up," He mumbled mostly to himself. He looked down to see a dull, golden eye staring up at him. 

"Ku-roo?" Kenma murmured, his voice dry and scratchy. He moved more of his head out of his makeshift blanket cocoon, revealing how disheveled and messy his appearance really was. Kuroo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair once more, trying to prevent it from sticking to his sweaty forehead. "You're home." He leaned into the touch, sighing when the hand at his forehead drifted down to caress his cheek softly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I could've come back earlier," Kuroo whispered, sitting on the bed next to the blanket lump, reaching over to turn on the lamp on Kenma's side of the bed. Taking a shower could wait; this was his top priority now. 

"Didn't wanna ruin your trip. Didn't wanna be a bother," Kenma replied, instinctively leaning more towards the other. 

"You're not a bother, kitten," He leaned down to kiss his forehead but stopped midway after remembering the blonde was sick and he didn't want to catch it and accidentally spread it to his coworkers. Instead, he sat against the headboard of their bed and maneuvered Kenma to rest his head on his lap. He shushed the blonde's whimpers caused by the sudden movements. "Were you here all alone?" He questioned. placing his hand back on his forehead since he seemed to like it so much. 

"'Kaashi came ov-" He was cut off by a dry coughing fit, followed by a shudder that racked through his entire body. Kuroo soothed him by softly running a hand through his hair, hoping the small action would bring some sort of comfort to him. He frowned to himself once the words sunk in. It wasn't a surprise that Kenma didn't tell him about his sickness, in fear of being a bother. It was a surprise that Akaashi didn't tell him either. Even if the blonde had begged him not to and he listened, he probably would've at least told Bokuto who would, in turn, tell Kuroo because that man can't keep a secret to save his life. He made a note to send them both a strongly worded text in the morning. 

He looked down once more and noticed the blonde's eyes were drifting shut. "Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning," He cooed, smiling to himself when he watched him blink a few more times before finally shutting his eyes. He sighed once more before slowly sitting up. He really did need a shower and this may be his only chance of slipping away for a while so it would be a good idea to get everything done now. He gently moved Kenma's head off of his lap, placing his head on a pillow so he could slide off the bed as quietly as possible. He was halfway through shifting off the bed before he felt a hand grasp at his own wrist. 

"Don't leave. Please. I'm sorry. Tetsurou. _Please_ ," Kenma cried out, trying to pull Kuroo back to the bet but only succeeded in making him lean slightly towards him. His eyes were open and frantic while his chest rose and fell with quick, short breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. You can't leave. You _can't_ -." 

"Hey, hey, Shh. I'm still here. I'm just going to the bathroom." He whispered, sitting next to Kenma's shaking body. He held him close, gently shushing his cries. He noted the contrast between his flushed face and the dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't had a full night's rest in days. He slowly rocked him, trying to calm him down. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out and his pleas to become soft, sleepy murmurs. He wasn't asleep quite yet but he was close. A shower could wait. His boyfriend needed him and there's nowhere he'd rather be.

Kuroo was glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> no one talk to me im soft, sick, and yearning  
> maybe i've been in quarantine for too long
> 
> [talk to me on tumblr :)](https://erikiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
